


As much as We tried to keep you Little

by kikabennet



Series: The Wonderful World of Teenagers [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Puberty, Teenagers, Tweenagers, Tweens, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey and Svetlana's children are growing up. Izzy wants them to let her do something. Gavrel wants them to bug off. Yevgeny needs them more than ever after something terrible happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rise and shine, buttheads,” Mickey said, opening the door to the room Yevgeny and Gavrel shared and then knocking on it, sipping his coffee.

“Dad, the fuck?” Gavrel muttered, covering his face with his hands. “It's Saturday.”

Yevgeny sat up and stretched, and hopped out of bed. He'd always been a morning person. Standing in his underwear, he went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and sweater and headed out of the bedroom for the bathroom. Gavrel rolled himself out of bed and scratched himself through his boxers.

“What are we getting up so early for?” The irritated thirteen-year-old wanted to know, squinting and blinking sleepily.

“Izzy's art thing,” Mickey said, waving his hand at the word 'thing' because he forgot what it was really called.

He walked out of the room and ran into Izzy, who was running around in a t-shirt and underwear. Even at eleven, she wasn't modest around her family. She scowled at Mickey, her big blue eyes intense.

“Look,” she said, pointing to her leg.

“What?” Mickey asked, annoyed.

“You need to let me shave my legs,” Izzy barked. “I can't even wear a dress to VASE because they're hairy. I have dark... _man_ hair!”

Mickey shoved her aside gently and kept going. Izzy tore after him, hot on his heels.

“And I have armpit hair too,” she argued. “Just let me shave!”

“You ain't shavin' till you're a teenager,” her father told her, stopping so fast in his tracks that she bumped into him. “Now cut it out and go get fuckin' dressed so we can get to your thing.”

Izzy stormed off and found Ian, and decided to whine to him. Ian took hold of her hands as she complained a mile a minute, so fast and so irate that he was confused as to what she was even saying. He looked at Mickey, who'd appeared, eyebrows raised.

“She's bitching about shaving again,” he explained.

“I can't even wear a dress!” Izzy pulled away from Ian. “It's not fair!”

“Ain't nobody gonna be lookin' at your legs, your pits, or your junk,” Mickey said. “So there's no point in shaving. End of discussion. I'm done.”

“Mickey-” Ian gave him a familiar look, but Mickey refused to cave. Not on this. His baby girl was not about to become the fuck-toy of some horny tweenager creeping around their ghetto neighborhood.

Gavrel walked by, zipping up his pants and Ian grabbed him before he could walk away, trying to smooth out the boy's hair, which was thick and unruly. Gavrel looked like a lot like Ian, but the older he got, they could see bits of Svetlana too, and even other Gallaghers. Fiona commented that the older he got, he looked like a fusion of Ian and Carl.

“Go comb your hair,” Ian told him.

“I'm just gonna wear a hat anyway,” Gavrel said. He noticed Izzy scowling and asked, “The fuck's up with you? PMS?”

“No, I haven't even started my period,” she said.

“There you go!” Mickey threw his hand up. “Too young to shave!”

“You have really dark leg hair,” Gavrel teased, and Izzy punched him in the arm, hard.

“Hey, hey!” Ian got between them. “Gavvie, go wash up and comb your hair. Izzy, I'll talk to Dad, okay? Mom bought you pantie hose, right? Wear that under your dress for today.”

Izzy looked like she wanted to argue, but she walked away anyway. Ian looked at Mickey and then at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

“You can talk your fuckin' head off,” Mickey told him. “She's not shaving.”

“You're being ridiculous,” Ian said, and followed Mickey as he walked away. “You can't stop her from growing up.”

“What's going on?” Yevgeny asked when they got downstairs. He was fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

“Thanks, Yevvie,” Ian said, kissing his son's temple and moved to the fridge to get butter for the oatmeal that was being made.

“Your sister wants to shave,” Mickey said. “I ain't budging on this.”

Yevgeny smirked and shook his head. Mickey stared at him.

“She'll get teased, Dad,” He explained. “In the locker room, girls will make fun of her. When she's at the pool, you know?”

“He's worried that once she starts shaving, boys will notice her and be at the door in packs like male cats,” Ian said, shutting the refrigerator door.

Mickey leaned against the counter top, crossing his arms. Ian and Yevgeny exchanged grins before going about their business. Izzy came into the kitchen in a little blue dress and black tights, a hair brush and ponytail holder in her hands.

“Yevvie, will you braid my hair?” She asked.

“Sure.” Yevgeny moved behind her, and began working on his sister's hair. He looked pointedly at Mickey, who looked away.

Gavrel entered the kitchen next, and Ian took the beanie off of his head.

“No hats today,” he said. “We're going to your sister's competition and we all need to look nice.”

“He looks nicer with the hat on,” Izzy said. “You look like your were pulled through a hedge backwards.”

“Shut the fuck up, Furball!” Gavrel spat.

“You fucking dick!” Izzy pulled away from Yevgeny and shoved her brother.

Mickey grabbed Gavrel and Ian grabbed Izzy. Yevgeny snorted and lowered his head, but his shoulders were shaking. He was laughing.

“You don't talk to your sister like that,” Mickey told Gavrel.

“You be nice to him too,” Ian told Izzy. “What's wrong with you two lately? You used to get along like twins.”

Izzy moved back over to Yevgeny, who went back to braiding her hair without a word. Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face and said, “Shoulda never had fucking kids.”

Yevgeny smirked and said, “Love you too, Pop.”

===============

Izzy's art event was held at a middle school in North Side, a much nicer school than the neighborhood South Side school she and Gavrel attended. It was crowded with students and staff and parents from all tri-area schools, and a skinny, hippie-looking woman with dark skin and a mess of curls tied up in a handkerchief on her head, approached Ian and Mickey, shaking their hands.

“Hi,” she said. “I'm Isidora's art teacher, Grace Newman.”

At that moment, Svetlana arrived and Izzy hugged her mother. Svetlana kissed her boys on the cheek-all four of them.

“Did I miss anything?” She asked.

“No, hasn't started yet,” Ian said and then politely introduced her to Ms. Newman.

Mickey and Gavrel hung back, not sure what to do. Art was a foreign concept to both of them.

“What is that?” Gavrel asked, looking at a painting of a pig wearing high heels, crying.

“I don't know,” Mickey sighed. “Izzy could probably tell you. Probably some shit about how it's protesting sweatshops or world hunger.”

All of the entries were displayed on the walls, framed with white paper board and had a small sheet of paper at the bottom right corner with the piece's name and artist's name and grade. Mickey and Gavrel wandered over to Izzy's-her balloons carrying anvils, and Mickey couldn't help but feel she had the best one. Sure, he didn't understand it, but it really was beautiful, in an odd way.

“We've all been talking about this one,” an older white lady said, approaching him. “I'm one of the judge's. Don't you just love the bright colors and the colors opposite on the color wheel are set together and just the overall idea of balloons...” she sighed. “Oh! Forgive me. You must be a parent.”

“Yeah,” Mickey said, and added quickly, “but my kid didn't paint this. My kid draws like shit.”

The woman gave him a nasty look and walked away. Gavrel frowned at his father.

“Why did you say that?” He asked.

“Because if she knows it belonged to our kid, then she might not vote on it or whatever,” Mickey explained.

Svetlana walked up and looked at the painting.

“She is very talented, our girl,” she said.

“I guess,” Mickey said. “I mean, the stuff she makes looks like the stuff it's supposed to.”

“Except for when she was drawing vaginas all over everything,” Gavrel pointed out. “She kept drawing the parts that don't show like the clitoris and-”

“How do you know so much about vaginas?” His mother wanted to know.

“Because she wouldn't shut up about them when she drew them all the time,” Gavrel said simply. “She kept talking about how unfair it is that guy get to see their dicks everyday, but she had to squat over a mirror to see hers and-”

“Okay, shut it,” Mickey ordered. “Enough.”

“Speaking of,” Svetlana turned to Mickey. “Izzy says you won't let her shave legs.”

“She doesn't need to be shaving her legs,” Mickey said for the billionth time that day.

“What if I give permission, hm?” Svetlana raised her eyebrows. “What you do then?”

Mickey bit his bottom lip and then said as humble as he could, “Please don't let her shave her legs. She's not enough.”

Svetlana stared at him for several seconds and then fixed the collar of his shirt.

“You are good father,” she said. “So I give you little more time keeping her little girl, but eventually she will not be little.”

Izzy jogged up to them, beaming.

“Everyone's talking about my piece!” She hissed excitedly. “One of the judges said it's art-school level decent. Art-school level!”

She hugged her mother, and then Mickey, and then Ian, who gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Mickey looked around.

“Where's Yevgeny?” He asked.

“Said he had to make phone call,” Svetlana said. “You know he has girlfriend?”

“He does?” Ian asked. “He told us he wasn't seeing anyone.”

Svetlana smirked. “Kids may bullshit you, but never me. I know.”

“Do you know her name?” Mickey asked. “Have you ever met her?”

“Never meet her,” Svetlana admitted casually. “He's very secret about it. Maybe she's ugly.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, and Ian licked his lips nervously.

“Um, 'Lana, you ever wonder if Yevgeny's gay?” He asked, somewhat timidly.

“All the time,” Svetlana said.

“You'd be okay if he was?” Mickey asked.

“You wouldn't?” She countered.

“Why wouldn't we be okay?” Mickey asked nervously. “We're gay.”

Svetlana shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe you think it's not so natural after all. You're gay, you have gay son, daughter who draws vaginas on wall in school bathroom. Maybe everyone is right-gay is contagious.”

Mickey looked away defensively. “We don't think that.”

“I should hope not,” Svetlana said. “Because if Yevgeny is gay. If Gavrel is gay. If Isidora is gay. You treat them exactly the same.”

Ian nodded obediently and Mickey followed suit. Gavrel frowned at his mother and said, “I'm not gay.”

Yevgeny came back into the hall and said, “Sorry. Friend of mine having some trouble with his wifi connection.”

“ 's alright, Kid.” Mickey slapped him on the shoulder.

=============

Izzy won, of course. Not first place-that went to a charcoal sketch of a Native American woman picking corn. Second place, though, she did take the ribbon for. The judges fawned over her and the artist of the corn picture-a girl a grade above Izzy, and the third place winner, an Asian boy who'd painted a bunch of geometric shapes on a red background. It looked like it was straight out of an eighties music video.

There was an awards dinner after-the food wasn't that great, and a bunch of stuffy art people gave speeches and tried to milk people for money to keep 'art alive in schools', even though many of the contestants were from pretty rich schools already.

Svetlana had to leave the dinner early to go to work, but she kissed each of her children and Ian and Mickey and said, “I'll pick you all up on Wednesday.”

On the way home, Izzy went on and on about VASE-the pieces she liked, how awful the food was, what she was going to do next.

“Well, one thing's for sure,” Ian said. “This one's goin' on the wall. Right, Mick?”

“If we can fit up there with all the other shit you have,” Mickey muttered and then said, “You did great, Iz. We're proud of you, Kid.”

Once they were home, they were starving for real food and Ian called in some pizzas. The family settled down on the small wrap around couch to watch TV, and when the pizza came, along with the liter soft drinks and gooey cinnamon bites, they all ate in the living room, pizza slices balanced on paper towels.

“Hey, Yev,” Gavrel said suddenly, catching a gooey piece of cheese that dripped from his slice. “Mom said you have a girlfriend.”

Yevgeny shrugged. “She's wrong. I don't.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, but said nothing. After dinner was kitchen duty and showers and then the family went off in separate directions.

“I'm going out,” Yevgeny called, picking up the car keys. “I'll be in before midnight.”

“Be careful with my car,” was Mickey's only response.

Gavrel brought his game console into the living room and showed it to Mickey who nodded and said, “Sure.”

Izzy was upstairs in her room. Ian knocked on her door and she called, “Come in!”

Ian walked in and found Izzy already sketching something on a sketch pad. She was wearing pajama pants-something she hardly ever did.

“I'm clockin' out,” he told her. “Gimme kiss.”

Izzy craned her head so he could peck her on the lips. He smoothed out some of her thick, dark hair.

“Dad's not trying to be a butthole,” he said. “He's just scared of you all growing up.”

He pretended to bite her like he used to do when she was younger, and she laughed.

“Even with all those bricks we stacked on you to keep you little,” he teased. “Goodnight, Iz.”

“Night, Dad,” she said, settling back to draw.

============

Yevgeny woke sometime late in the night to his head throbbing. Jennifer Tuley, the thirty-four year old teacher the sixteen-year old had been sleeping with for six months, was standing naked beside the bed. It was the first time he'd agreed, somewhat hesitantly, to have sex with her in her apartment.

“My head,” he said, wincing.

“Here, take these, Sweetheart,” Ms. Tuley told him in an oddly maternal voice, handing him a glass of water and two aspirin.

Yevgeny swallowed the pills and drank half the water. He watched as his teacher began to dress.

“You need to get dressed too and get home,” she said. “Hurry, Baby. We don't want your parents wondering where you went.”

“I only had one beer,” he pointed out, feeling like his head was big and filled with mush. “What happened?”

“It'll wear off,” Ms. Tuely said. “Hurry, Baby, get up. Get dressed.”

Sweetheart? Baby? Why was she calling him things like that? She never had before. Yevgeny froze when he saw a man walk into the room, also naked. He rubbed Ms. Tuley's shoulders and kissed the back of her neck, moving some of her hair.

“Who's that?” Yevgeny asked, sounding much more paranoid than he intended.

“This is Paxton, my ex-husband,” Ms. Tuley said, softly chuckling as Paxton snaked his hand down her body and grabbed her butt cheek.

“You okay to drive, Kid?” He asked Yevgeny, still groping his ex.

Yevgeny suddenly felt very cold and clammy.

“You put something in my beer,” he said in a small voice.

“We had fun, the three of us,” Paxton said. He was tall and lean with salt and pepper hair-maybe nice looking in the light and dressed, but right now he looked creepy and disgusting.

Ms. Tuley pushed Paxton's hand away and walked over to the bed. She sat down and tried to pull Yevgeny in for a kiss. He pulled back.

“I told you when we met that I liked to party,” she said, stroking his hair. “Remember, Baby?”

Yevgeny wanted to cry. Paxton picked up Yevgeny's pants and underwear off of the floor and smelled them before tossing them to the teenager. His whole body shaking, Yevgeny got out of bed and got dressed-the two adults watching him.

“Hey,” Ms. Tuley said. “Next time, we can watch the movie.”

“Movie?” Yevgeny asked, his voice even smaller.

“Yeah,” Paxton said, and nodded at a digital camera on a tripod. “I can't decide who moans better-you or Jen here.”

Yevgeny knew even though their words were joking, they were blackmailing him, letting him know there was video footage of him getting...he couldn't even bring himself to think of the word that meant what happened. That didn't happen to guys. Not except for in prison. Beautiful, athletic teachers didn't...to boys. That was just how it was.

“You sure you're okay to drive?” Paxton asked.

“I'm...I”m good,” Yevgeny choked out.

He left the apartment and got in his father's car. As soon as he pulled out of the complex, he pulled into the nearest gas station and parked. He willed his hands to stop gripping the steering wheel, and ran them up his face and through his hair, trying to get a hold of himself. His eyes were foggy with tears and before he knew it, he was sobbing.

==========

“Where is he?” Ian asked, peering through the blinds again.

“Kid's almost seventeen,” Mickey said. “And it's Saturday night.”

“Yevgeny never tells us he's gonna be home at a certain time and doesn't show,” Ian reminded him.

Mickey knew it was true. Yevgeny was very good about calling if he was going to be late. He stood up from the couch and glanced at the clock on his phone. It was nearly two in the morning. He called Yevgeny for the hundredth time and then texted him.

“I don't even remember how to punish Yevvie,” Ian said with a dry chuckle.

“Hold on-” Mickey moved to the front door and opened it, just as the car pulled up.

They both walked outside and when Yevgeny got out of the car, their plan was to fake like they were about to lay into him about being late and not calling, which would end with Yevgeny sighing and apologizing saying he lost track of time and them just being happy he was safe and home, but that's not what happened. When Yevgeny stepped out of the car, his hair was a mess. His face was tear-stained and his eyes and nose were red.

“Yev?” Mickey asked, immediately concerned.

Ian's blood boiled. He moved to his son and took hold of the bottom of his shirt. Mickey moved too.

“Ian, the fuck-” He began, but Ian ignored his husband.

“Whose is this?” Ian asked. “Whose shirt is this?”

Yevgeny looked down and seemed to notice for the first time that he wasn't wearing his own shirt. He looked at his parents with such hurt in his eyes that it almost scared them. Mickey thought for a moment that this was it-Yevgeny forced to out himself having left in a hurry with some teenage lover's shirt on instead of his own, but when he saw Ian cover his mouth, close to tears himself and embrace Yevgeny as the boy burst into tears, he knew it was something different. Something worse.

“What the fuck happened?” He asked softly. “Yevvie.”

Ian pulled back and brushed the pads of his thumbs over Yevgeny's falling tears.

“It's gonna be okay,” Ian said in a shaky voice before embracing him again.

Mickey knew then, and his heart broke.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavrel woke up to the sounds of things happening outside of his bedroom. He glanced at the digital clock across the room above the TV. It was after two am. It was then he noticed that Yevgeny was not bed. Gavrel walked out of his room and heard his parents talking downstairs. He traveled down the narrow staircase and found the living room and kitchen light both on. He stopped on the bottom step.

“I just-” he heard Yevgeny say in a strangled voice. “I really need a shower right now, okay?”

“Fuck, Yev, talk to us,” he heard Mickey say, in a rarely-used gentle tone.

“Mick,” he heard Ian say, his voice raspy. “Not now. Go ahead, Yev.”

Gavrel went all the way downstairs and moved out of sight between the back of the sofa and stairs, where only a small closet fit that was filled to the brim with junk. He heard his brother travel upstairs, and then listened in case his parents would clue him on what was going on. For a while, there was silence.

“How did you know?” Mickey asked.

“I recognized it,” Ian replied, and Gavrel heard chairs being pushed into the table.

“Recognized what?”

“Everything. The look on his face, how he'd been crying...” Ian said. “It happened to me.”

Gavrel heard Mickey raise his voice slightly.

“When?” He asked.

“When I was fucking up my life,” Ian said softly. “Workin' at the club, doin' coke and God knows what else. It was, um, the night before I took Yev.”

Gavrel listened carefully. What club had Ian worked at? In Gavrel's whole life, Ian had been teaching on and off, working as a server, and staying at home-switching off over the years. Right now he taught ROTC at a junior high school Gavrel did not attend. And where did he take Yevgeny?

“Wait,” he heard Mickey say. “The porno gig-”

“There was no porno,” Ian said, almost abruptly. “Just some fucking old guy who roofied me after I did a shitload of coke in his place and-”

“What the fuck, Ian?!” Mickey raised his voice loud now, and then lowered it. “When you came home the next morning with the cash...”

“I stole it,” Ian said. “Took the guy's ATM card before I left.”

Gavrel heard Ian sigh deeply and say, “I lied about a porno because I was ashamed and embarrassed and I could hardly tell one day from the next so I wasn't even sure if it really happened, but it did, and I recognized in Yev.”

Gavrel decided to come out now and walked into the kitchen, fake rubbing sleep from his eyes. Mickey was embracing Ian who said, “You know it too. It happened to you too.”

They pulled apart when they saw Gavrel.

“Why's everyone up?” Gavrel asked in what he hoped was a sleepy voice.

“Everything's fine,” Ian lied. “Sorry we woke you up, Bud.”

Izzy came downstairs too, actually looking tired. She looked at the clock on the microwave, squinting sleepily.

“Why's Yevvie taking a shower?” She croaked. “It's after two.”

“Hey,” Mickey said. “You guys go back to bed. Don't worry about what's goin' on down here just because the lights are on.”

Izzy shrugged and headed back upstairs, and so did Gavrel. He laid awake in bed, waiting for Yevgeny to come in. When Yevgeny finally did, Gavrel heard him quietly get into bed and cough/sob before becoming absolutely silent. Gavrel waited until he heard his breathing grow slow and deep with sleep, and then he traveled across the small room to Yevgeny's bed, separated only by a thin rug on the hardwood floor, and climbed in next to his big brother. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew it couldn't be good if it could make Yevgeny cry.

Ian and Mickey didn't sleep that night. They hardly even stayed in bed. Between going outside to smoke and checking up on Yevgeny, it was growing light outside before they knew it. Ian found Mickey making coffee around five. Mickey silently offered him a cup and Ian took it, sitting down at the table while Mickey stood.

Yevgeny had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, but his dreams were muddled and filled with anxiety and despair over things his wakeful mind could not grasp. Several times he woke up and stayed awake for long periods of time, then he would drift off again only to wake up once more later. It was even worse being awake. What had Ms. Tuley and Paxton done with him while he was asleep? To him was more like it. He found Gavrel in bed with him when he woke up again close to five, and careful not to wake his brother, climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and took off his t-shirt, his own t-shirt thank God, and looked in the mirror. He didn't have any marks on his neck or torso. He took off his pants and looked at his legs-none there either. He hesitantly palmed the seat of his pajama pants firmly to see if he was sore. Even though he had gay fathers, he wasn't sure if gay sex was supposed to hurt the first time.

“Yevgeny?” He heard Ian knock on the door.

Yevgeny removed his hand and put his shirt back on, opening the door. Ian walked in and closed it behind him. He placed his hand on the back of Yevgeny's head and pulled him forward into an embrace, kissing his forehead, inhaling deeply. Yevgeny felt his throat close up and tears sting his eyes.

When Ian pulled back he said in the soft, understanding voice Yevgeny had been used to his whole life, “You don't have to talk to Mickey if you don't want to, but you need to talk to me, alright?'”

He ran his hands up and down Yevgeny's arms a few times before giving his wrists a gentle squeeze and removing his hands all together.

Yevgeny was slightly put off by the fact that Ian had referred to his other father as 'Mickey' and not 'Dad' as he always did, but he didn't call attention to it. Maybe Ian thought it would make him feel more like an adult, which is certainly something Yevgeny didn't want to be right now.

“Just let it go, please,” Yevgeny pleaded quietly. There was no way Ian, or anyone could understand.

“Just because you don't remember _what_ happened doesn't mean something didn't happen,” Ian said softly, but firmly. 

“Nothing happened,” Yevgeny said, and moved for the door, muttering, “I have to get ready for work.”

When he got back to his room, Gavrel was sitting up in the bed they'd shared last night.

“Did you say you're going to work?” Gavrel asked. “Don't you not go to work until four or something?”

“I have to get out of the house,” Yevgeny said. “I got shit-faced last night and they're are blowing it way out of proportion.”

He took his work clothes and stuffed them into a grocery bag. Gavrel got out of bed and watched Yevgeny gather a few things and leave the room.

“Can I borrow the car?” Yevgeny asked once he was downstairs. “I took a lunch shift, I have to be at work at eleven.”

“On a Sunday?” Izzy asked, who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah,” Mickey said after several seconds of hesitating.

Yevgeny took the car keys and ignored the look Ian gave Mickey as he walked out the door. He got in the car and his heart raced. He had to know, though. He had to know what happened to him. Putting the car in drive, he started his way to Jennifer Tuley's apartment. When he got there, he sat in the parking lot below her apartment, losing his nerve. Thirty-seven minutes passed before he finally climbed out and slowly ascended the stairs that led to her apartment. Outside the door was a small flower pot and a welcome mat. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes, she opened it, wearing yoga pants and a tank-top, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

“A little early, don't you think?” She asked, letting him inside.

“You date-raped me,” he said, feeling dirty just saying the r-word.

“I guess I did,” Ms. Tuley said casually. “But come on, Yevgeny, what boy says no to 'date-rape'?”

She laughed like the idea was ridiculous.

“What did you and Paxton do?” He asked. “With me? Was I even conscious?”

“You were in and out,” Ms. Tuley said. “And just for future reference, you made the best noises with toys.”

She walked over to him and grinned with dazzling white teeth and she placed a hand to his chest and said, “I got to use my toys on my toy.”

Yevgeny took a step back.

“Did Paxton...” he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. He was such a pussy.

“Well, yeah,” Ms. Tuley said, moving to get some sort of smoothie looking thing off the counter, taking a sip through the straw. “But you liked it, Yevgeny. You were flustered like a cat in heat when we used the toys, but when you got the real thing-” she grinned like a shark now. “You came untouched.”

Yevgeny felt like he'd been shoved off a building. He had been raped. Really raped.

Ms. Tuley sipped some of her smoothie and set it back down on the counter.

“Yevgeny,” she said, not smiling anymore. “I know you thought that maybe we-” she motioned between herself and him. “Had some sort of connection, but I've been through a lot of boys like you, girls too, and you're my little prince. My spoiled, naughty little prince.”

Yevgeny refused to let his tears fall, no matter how they stung his eyes.

“Go to the police if you want,” she continued. “Tell them I have footage. Hell, I'll give it to them, but just think of all your South Side buddies finding out, your parents. Think of the jury watching that footage. Complete strangers, a judge.”

She moved behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Don't think of it as date-rape,” she said. “Think of it as a surprise party.”

“Fuck you,” Yevgeny said quietly, and moved to leave.

“I'll see you in class tomorrow,” she said.

Yevgeny drove to his mother's house across town. He had his own key, but he knocked on the door anyway, and was greeted Alex, his mother's long-term boyfriend. Alex Russo had been the doctor to treat him after he was hit by a car when he was eight years old.

“Hey, Yev,” Alex greeted, holding a beer in one hand, bowl of chips in the other. “Game just started. Wanna come sit with me?”

He heard his mother call out, “Who is here, Al?”

“Prince Charming!” Alex called back, and gave Yevgeny a hearty slap on the shoulder as he led the boy inside.

Svetlana emerged from the kitchen and hugged her son. In Russian, she said, “Hello, my darling. What are you doing here?”

Yevgeny shut one eye as she kissed him all over his face and then she released him.

“I'm making tortellini,” she said. “You stay for dinner?”

“I have work tonight, Mom,” he replied. “Maybe you can make it again on Wednesday?”

Alex beckoned for him to follow him to the couch. Yevgeny followed him. Together they sat on the couch.

“Something on your mind?” Alex asked, offering him some chips.

“Actually,” Yevgeny said hesitantly, glancing to make sure his mother wasn't around. “I need to talk to you, as a doctor.”

Alex politely turned the volume down on the television.

“Sure,” he said. “Everything alright?”

Yevgeny looked for his mother again, but she was clanking things around in the kitchen, her tablet sitting on the kitchen island playing music loudly. He sighed and ran his hands over the thighs of his jeans.

“Something happened last night,” he said quietly. “I've sort of been seeing this woman-”

He waited for Alex to say 'woman?', but Alex only nodded and said, “Okay.”

“I've never had sex with her at her apartment, but she's been begging me to for months,” Yevgeny explained. “So last night I finally caved and said yes. We had a couple beers and I blacked out. And when I woke up, she had her ex-husband over, and I think...stuff happened...with the three of us.”

Alex stuck his tongue in his cheek looking away. Yevgeny's cheeks burned with shame. After a few seconds, Alex straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

“Okay,” he said in a more professional way than stepdad way. “Did you notice any tearing or bleeding or just soreness?”

“No,” Yevgeny said. “I mean my head hurt, but down there, no.”

He grew hopeful. “Does that mean nothing happened?”

Alex seemed hesitant to reply and finally said, “It doesn't necessarily mean that because with the proper preparation, those complications wouldn't happen.”

Yevgeny felt the hope leave him.

“You need to get checked out,” Alex said. “That's the most important thing, and you need to take legal action, Yevgeny because this is serious.”

“I can't,” Yevgeny said helplessly. “For fuck's sake, I live in South Side.”

“Yevgeny, you're a minor,” Alex said. “And technically, as a doctor, I'm required to report this.”

“You can't!” Yevgeny said, hoping his mother didn't hear him. “Please, Alex, you can't tell anyone.”

“Okay, just calm down,” Alex said gently. “Have you told Ian and Mickey yet?”

“They know,” Yevgeny replied sullenly, remembering how Ian had all but fallen apart when he saw him.

“Let's not worry about the legal stuff right now,” Alex said, patting his hand. “But I can either help you, or you need to get with your dad and Ian, and you need to get an exam and get tested for STDs.”

Yevgeny nodded numbly. Svetlana came into the room and Yevgeny knew that she sensed trouble.

“What's going on?” She asked, no nonsense.

Alex looked at Yevgeny.

“Yevgeny?” She stared at her son. “What has happened? You are in trouble?”

“We need to tell her,” Alex said and Yevgeny felt like he'd been betrayed. There was no stopping his mother now.

“Yevgeny,” she said more sternly.

“It's alright,” Alex said, and then asked, “Would you like me to tell her?”

Yevgeny shook his head and stared at his mother, feeling more hurt and ashamed than he ever had in his entire sixteen years of life. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“He was raped,” Alex said.

Yevgeny looked away from her. Svetlana sat down beside him on the sofa and took his chin in her hand.

“Yevgeny,” she said and in Russian, “What happened? You tell me right now. Right fucking now.”

“I've been seeing one of my teachers,” he answered in Russian, something he rarely did, but he felt his mother's brain at this point would not compute English to her native language. “She and her ex-husband roofied me last night and made a sex tape.”

Svetlana let go of him and stood up. She paced for a few seconds and then in Russian said, “You give me this bitch's name. Her fucking name, Yevgeny.”

“Mama-” he tried, but she wasn't having it.

“She's dead,” she said, her angry Russian confusing Alex. “She's a dead woman.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy would have to be an idiot not to notice that something was wrong. After Yevgeny had returned extra late the night before, her fathers had been moving around the house like everything was casual, but every time they thought they were away from the kids, the dropped those facades and spoke to each other in whispers and sometimes harshly to one another.

Things only got worse when her mother showed up, unlocking the door and opening it and slamming it so hard that the pictures on the wall near the front entrance shook.

“What is her name?!” She demanded angrily. “What is fucking cunt's name?!”

“Mom?” Gavrel appeared at the top of the stairs, confused, but Svetlana ignored him.

Izzy, who'd been lying on the floor watching an old episode of Spongebob Squarepants, sat up. Ian and Mickey met Svetlana in the living room.

“Her?” Mickey repeated. “It was a her?”

“Yevgeny told you?” Ian asked, sounding a little hurt that he had not told his fathers.

“I _make_ Yevgeny tell me,” Svetlana spat back. “I am his mother and he knows not to keep something like that from me. You are his fathers! Why you not grow balls and be his fathers?!”

“Hey!” Mickey snapped. “Don't fucking even, alright? This has been hell on us too.”

“Okay, wait-” Ian held up his hands. “What happened?”

He seemed to notice Gavrel and Izzy for the first time.

“Go upstairs,” he told them.

Izzy knew better than to argue this time, even though she really wanted to know what was going on, but with all three of her parents like this, it wouldn't even be a battle.

Gavrel motioned for her to come to the top of the stairs and they moved just out of sight. They could hear Ian, Mickey, and Svetlana still talking.

“Yevgeny's teacher has been fucking him,” Svetlana said hotly. “And last night she drug him and invite some dick over to help fuck him and they make sex tape!”

“What?” Mickey asked, not even loud. That was much scarier than screaming Mickey.

Izzy covered her mouth. Had that really happened to her brother? Her sweet brother, Yevgeny, who used to carry her around calling her 'Izzy-Dizzy-Dora' and took her to the movies and always let her have popcorn and a soda and candy? Her brother who knew how to fix her hair and took her to the park to shoot hoops? Her brother who used to let her ride him around the living room pretending he was a horse named Ruby? Her brother who she loved so much?

“His teacher?” Ian repeated softly.

Mickey ripped out his cell phone and then put it away, looking at the clock. He asked Ian, “You think he's at work yet?”

“We're going to his job?” Ian asked.

“Fuck yes we're goin' to his job,” Mickey replied. “Gonna bring his ass back here and sort this out. This is serious shit.”

Svetlana seemed to calm down just a little bit now that they were all on the same page. For several seconds, all three adults were silent.

“I feel like a horrible mother,” Svetlana finally said. “You know he went to Alex first?”

“He's a doctor,” Ian replied. “It was probably easier for Yevvie to talk to him about this.”

“What'd he tell him?” Mickey wanted to know.

Svetlana sniffled, wiping away a few tears.

“He wasn't sure what happened,” she said. “He thought maybe Alex could give clarification.”

“Fuck,” Mickey said quietly, and then called, “Gavvie? Izzy?”

“Front and center!” Ian called too.

The kids came downstairs slowly, not even pretending they couldn't hear what was going on. Izzy burst into tears and Svetlana pulled her against him, kissing her hair. Mickey scrubbed a hand down his mouth, and Ian looked away toward the front door, biting his bottom lip.

\------------------------

 

“I hope they pull her fucking teeth out,” Gavvie said, lying on the living room floor, tossing a baseball lazily into the air. “Or quarter her. Do you know what that is?”

Izzy, who was sitting at the kitchen table drawing some flowers in her sketch book, looked up and shook her head. Gavrel got up and moved to the table, motioning for her pencil and she gave it to him, sliding the sketchpad over. She watched as he turned to a clean page and drew a stick-figure and then drew one darkened line going through its torso.

“They used to tie horses to criminals' wrists and ankles,” he said. “And then they would send the horses off so they would pull that person into four different pieces.”

“Ew.” Izzy made a face.

“But for that teacher it's not ew,” Gavvie argued.

“I guess not,” Izzy agreed, and then took the sketchbook back and flipped back to her flower pictures.

“He was crying this morning,” Gavvie said, sitting down in the chair next to her. “Like, really early after he got home and showered.”

“Why would he date his teacher?” Izzy asked, wrinkling her nose. “I think Mr. Cardoza's kind of cute, but I wouldn't want to kiss him on the lips.”

“Ms. Hebert's kind of hot,” Gavvie said with a shrug. “But she's always giving me detention so I wouldn't bang her either.”

Izzy put her pencil down and stared into space. Gavvie took her nose between his thumb and forefinger. She batted him away, not in the mood to start rough housing like they did once in a while.

“I see on the news about guy teachers having sex with girls,” she said. “But you never hear about lady teachers having sex with boys, but I bet it happens.”

“Yeah, but a girl can't really rape a boy,” Gavvie said. “I mean, like that. Like, if it's after school, she can't climb on top of him and force it on him because girls don't have anything to stick in a boy.”

“But this lady raped Yevvie,” Izzy said hotly.

“No, she put something in his drink that made him loopy and she and her boyfriend had sex with him, but she didn't rape him because she didn't have a dick to put in him. It was probably that guy.”

“It is rape because she's a grown up and she should know better!” Izzy screamed, standing up and knocking her glass of iced tea over, spilling it all over the table and her sketchbook. “Rape shouldn't be about who has a dick, it should be about who doesn't have a brain!”

Gavvie fell silent. He didn't know what to say. Izzy began to cry again and Gavvie awkwardly pulled her against him. He was the least huggiest person in the family, always squirming from his parents and relatives' grasp. Izzy wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt.

\---------------------

 

“Hey, Yevgeny?” Brianna, another server said, walking over to him as he passed around drinks to his table. “Um, your parents are here.”

Yevgeny felt his heart stop momentarily. “What?”

“They're up front talking to Jamie,” Brianna said.

Jamie was the manager.

“She told me to cover for you,” Brianna said. “I hope everything's alright.”

Yevgeny numbly walked back to the front of the restaurant where his fathers and mother were waiting on him. Ian gave a half smile and said, “Ready to go?”

“Go where?” Yevgeny asked.

“Brianna's got your shift covered,” Jamie said, touching his arm. “You go be with your grandpa, okay?”

Yevgeny looked at his parents and they looked at him, daring him to change their story.

“Thanks,” he told his boss, and followed them out the door, the loud music disappearing once they were out in the parking lot.

“I'm working,” he told them when they got to the car.

“You're coming home,” Mickey said. “We're gonna fucking talk about this. This fucking bitch who thinks-”

“This is none of your business!” Yevgeny barked. “It was my mistake and I'm dealing with it, alright?”

“It is not mistake, it is crime!” His mother snapped back in English.

“And what are you gonna do?” Yevgeny laughed, tears stinging his eyes, throwing his arms up. “Huh? Take it to the cops? Make me go to court? Let everyone at school and around the neighborhood find out I was the teacher's fuckboy party favor? You think that will help me?”

His parents were silent. Ian and Mickey exchanged glances. Svetlana looked away from him.

“If I were a girl,” he said. “This would be a totally different story, and I don't care about equality or anything like that. It's a double-standard and that's just life, but I'm not a girl, and I won't get treated like one. I don't want to be treated like one.”

He took his car keys from his pocket.

“The best thing I can do is get tested, cross my fingers I'm clean, and move on with my life,” he said. “And I'm begging you, if you love me, please don't take this to the police.”

“Yevgeny, she shouldn't make you feel this way about what happened,” Svetlana said, but Mickey held up his hand.

“We won't go to the police,” he said, staring his son into the blue eyes that matched his own.

“Mickey,” Ian said, but Mickey shook his head.

“You're right,” he told Yevgeny. “South Siders don't snitch, right?”

He motioned for Yevgeny to come closer and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Dad,” Yevgeny said softly.

“Meet us at the house,” Ian told him. “You don't need to be at work right now. We need to make plans to go the clinic.”

Yevgeny nodded and looked warily at his mother, who said nothing, but there seemed to be some sort of understanding in her eyes. She pulled him down for a kiss and smoothed out some of his hair, her eyes glassy with tears.

\----------------------

 

“What do you mean we're not going to the police?” Ian demanded once the three adults were back in the car. He was in the backseat, but leaned forward to get on Mickey's case.

“I didn't say we wouldn't take care of it,” Mickey said, sounding annoyed. “I just said we wouldn't go to the police, and fuck you two, you know he's right about the shit storm that'd follow him with this.”

“You're going to take care of it?” Svetlana guessed. “If so, I want in.”

Ian leaned back against the seat and said, “Mickey, are you sure about this?”

“Nobody fucks with my kid and gets away with it,” Mickey said. “Bitch is going down.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks! Please feel free to shoot me ideas for more teen family hijinks/drama/fluffiness, ect

Yevgeny did not want to go to Calculus the following day, but he knew he'd eventually have to face Jennifer Tuley or she won. He went into class on time as usual, without looking at the teacher or even saying a word. A few students were already inside, talking with one another. Ms. Tuley glanced at Yevgeny, and after he never met her gaze, she gave up and started on role call and then the day's lesson. After class, she said in a casual tone, “Yevgeny? May I speak with you please? It's about Friday's test.”

Yevgeny bit his bottom lip and went over to her desk, watching the other students file out of the class room. Once they were all gone, Ms. Tuley walked over and closed the door.

“So are we going to do this forever?” She asked.

Yevgeny said nothing.

“Come over tonight,” she said, brushing some hair out of his eyes. “Have some wine. Relax. Do your homework. I'll help you.”

“The last time I came over, I woke up with your naked ex-husband,” the sixteen-year-old reminded her bitterly. “Plus I got work tonight.”

Ms. Tuley smiled like his rejection was precious. She half sat on her desk and played with a paperweight shaped like a sea lion.

“I think maybe we should try again,” she said. “No roofies. No funny business.”

“Fuck you,” Yevgeny told her, turning to walk away.

“If you don't come,” she said suddenly, grabbing him by the arm. “That video gets out.”

“Do you know how backwards that sounds?” Yevgeny asked her. “You'd be the one to get in trouble for it, not me.”

“My father is Judge Keane,” she said. “I'd probably be alright, but you? I'm not so sure.”

Yevgeny felt trapped. The bell for the next class period would be ringing soon.

“Not to mention I could flunk you,” she said. “And you don't want to flunk an advanced Calculus class.”

“I don't want to sleep with you anymore,” Yevgeny said firmly. “I'm done.”

“I'll see you after work.” She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled away, hurrying out the door.

=====================================

 

After school, Yevgeny had just enough time to come and change and grab a quick snack before work. Things were still weird at home. His parents and siblings tiptoed around what happened, but it was a giant elephant in the room.

“Will called in tonight,” Yevgeny said, crunching on an apple. “I'll have to work late.”

“How late?” Ian asked, concerned. “It's a school night.”

“Not too late,” Yevgeny said, finishing his apple. “I don't need the car. I'll take the train.”

“No, take the car,” Mickey said.

“Hey, Yev?” Gavvie asked. “Can I see your phone for a minute? I accidentally deleted my contacts list and I don't have Mom or Alex's numbers anymore.”

“Sure.” Yevgeny tossed him his phone.

Izzy and Gavvie exchanged looks and after Gavvie entered something into his own phone, he gave his back to Yevgeny.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Welcome,” Yevgeny replied.

================================

 

“I got it!” Gavvie said once he and Izzy were upstairs alone in the bedroom the boys shared. “Bitch is goin' down now.”

“What's her name?” Izzy asked excitedly.

“Jen Tuley,” Gavvie said. “I got all the teachers off Yev's progress report from six weeks ago and then just looked for the name that matched on his contact list.”

He opened up the laptop all of the kids shared. “Now let's look her up on Facebook.”

Izzy sat down beside him.

“Stupid whore scuba dives,” Gavvie said. “Like I wanna see her swim with some Goddamn Nemo fish or some shit.”

“What are we gonna do about her?” Izzy asked.

“Find out where she lives,” Gavvie said. “Go get that video. It's probably on a camera. Smash up her computer. That kind of stuff.”

Izzy laid back on her brother's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“She's not gonna let us in,” she reminded him.

“You act like that's a problem,” he told her.

===================================

 

Yevgeny froze as he turned off the ignition in the parking lot. Was he really about to do this? Was he really this weak? This pathetic? He got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the apartment. Ms. Tuley opened the door before he even knocked.

“Come in, Handsome,” she said.

Paxton was there too, and they were eating dinner. The TV was on.

“So I heard we're gonna have fun tonight,” Paxton said, crunching into a green bean.

Yevgeny held onto his car keys tightly. Jennifer Tuley offered him a glass of wine and he shook his head. She went and sat back down at the table, and for several minutes, the creepy couple acted like he wasn't even there. It didn't last long, however, because once they'd put their dishes in the sink, Ms. Tuley was behind Yevgeny, kissing his neck.

“I've always had a thing for youth,” she breathed into his skin. “You're perfect, Yevgeny.”

She stopped kissing him and smiled. “Did you know that, Baby?”

Yevgeny folded his lips in, not saying anything. Why was he so pathetic?

“Take your clothes off,” she said, stepping away from all together.

Yevgeny toed his shoes off, and took off his shirt next. Jennifer and Paxton were watching him like wolves, groping one another. He removed his jeans.

===============================================

 

“Mickey!” Ian said, walking into the bedroom where his husband had been taking a nap.

“What's wrong?” Mickey slurred, sitting up.

“I can't find Gavvie or Izzy,” Ian said. “They're not in the house. They're not outside. Not answering their phones.”

Mickey, still trying to wake up, squinted and blinked slowly, scratching under his shirt.

“Okay, gimme a minute,” he said.

==========================

“So, what exactly are we gonna do when we get there?” Izzy asked, staring out the window of the train.

“Get that video,” Gavvie replied with a shrug.

“That's all?” Izzy sounded annoyed. “We're not gonna rough her up? Scare her out of town?”

“I don't know how to scare her out of town,” Gavvie argued.

“With the video, Stupid,” Izzy said. She stared out the window again and said, “You know Dad and Daddy Ian are gonna murder us, right?”

Gavvie shrugged. “Whatever. Let 'em murder us. I'll go down fighting for Yevvie.”

“Me too.” Izzy smiled, liking the idea of making such a huge sacrifice.

==================

Yevgeny put his clothes back on. He wasn't going to do this. His parents didn't raise a pussy. Ms. Tuley seemed indignant.

“You want this footage to get out?” She threatened for the millionth time.

“Yes!” Yevgeny snapped. “Show the whole world, alright? I don't fucking care! I'm not gonna sit here and get fucked by your weird toys or your creepy ex-husband. Not when I'm sober.”

He grabbed for his car keys. When he went to the door and threw it open, he saw Gavvie and Izzy standing there. He felt his heart drop.

“What the fuck?” He muttered.

Gavvie pushed past him and held out his hand. “The camera, Bitch. Cough it up.”

“Who the Hell are these kids?” Paxton asked.

Izzy walked over to a vase and smashed it on the floor. She then started flipping kitchen chairs over. Jennifer watched in shock as Izzy tore up her apartment. She moved towards the girl and Izzy ripped out a pocket knife she'd took from the top drawer of the dresser that Ian and Mickey shared.

“I'll say you touched me too,” she warned. “You and your weirdo Big-Bird looking husband.”

“What are you two doing here?” Yevgeny asked. “How did you even-”

“Don't worry about it,” Gavvie snapped. To Ms. Tuley he said, “The camera. Now.”

“Fuck you,” Ms. Tuley told him.

Izzy, who had briefly disappeared, returned with a camera.

“Found it,” she announced.

Ms. Tuley turned white.

“Okay,” she said. “We can talk about this. This will ruin Yevgeny, you know.”

“What will ruin Yevgeny?” Izzy asked.

“The sex tape, you little fuck,” Ms. Tuley said. “Just because I'm in it doesn't mean Yevgeny isn't in it, moaning like a little bitch, taking it like a little bitch, even drugged out of his mind. Taking it from this guy-” she pointed to Paxton. “You think South Side kids really need to see that? You think everyone he knows needs to find out he was raped by his teacher and her ex-husband?”

“No, “ Gavvie said, holding up his phone. “But I think the police need to hear _that_.” 

“Psych,” Izzy said, throwing her hands up. “It's my own camera, you stupid bitch. You don't recognize your own shit?”

“What?” The teacher's voice turned quiet.

“Yeah, I just recorded your confession,” Gavvie said. “Won't hurt my brother one bit, but it'll definitely fuck you up for life.”

“No, you can't!” She began to stammer. “I'm a teacher, okay? People need me!”

“Who? Scuba diving instructors?” Gavvie scoffed. “Lady, fuck off.”

 

Paxton scrubbed a hand down his mouth.

 

“Look,” he asked. “What is it you kids are after? Money? I can get you money. I have money.”

“What we want,” Gavvie replied. “Is for you two to go far, far away. I don't care about money.”

He nodded at Yevgeny. “You okay?”

Yevgeny nodded, still stunned by what was happening. Gavvie looked at Izzy, who walked around to trash a few more things. She gave the bird to the couple and the three of them walked out the door and down the stairs.

“What the fuck, guys?” Yevgeny asked them when they got to his car.

“Mom, Dad and Daddy Ian were taking forever,” Izzy explained casually.

“This wasn't anything for you two to get involved in,” Yevgeny continued, unlocking the car door. “You're not old enough.”

“Said the minor,” Gavvie scolded lightly. “The fuck were you thinking banging some grown-ass scuba diving pedo?”

Yevgeny started the car, his hands clenching the steering . Gavvie, from the backseat, leaned forward, his the left side of his face practically touching the right side of Yevgeny's. Izzy, from the front seat, looked at him.

“Are you really mad at us?” Gavvie asked sheepishly.

“We love you, Yevvie,” Izzy said. “And that's what brothers and sisters do, right? They help each other?”

“I should be the ones protecting you two,” Yevgeny said, and despite his frustration, affectionately bumped heads with Gavvie. He sighed deeply. “Not the other way around.”

Izzy smiled and said, “We protect each other, Butthead.”

“And don't worry,” Gavvie said. “I already talked to a detective over the phone. Pretended I was some other kid that some creep-O teacher tricked. The detective said with that kind of stuff, nobody ever sees it or finds out, but I figured you'd still want the footage gone, even if they needed proof.”

\-----------------------

Once they were home, Mickey and Ian were screaming at them, scuffing them on the backs of their heads, demanding to know where they had been.

“We went to her apartment!” Gavvie said, trying to raise his voice over theirs.

“You did what?” Mickey asked hotly.

“How did you even know-” Ian started, but Izzy cut him off.

“You guys were taking too long,” she said. “And you can murder us if you want to, like Gavvie said you would, but I'm not sorry and I'll never say I'm sorry because I did it for Yevgeny.”

Their fathers calmed down just a little.

“Did what for Yevgeny?” Ian asked in a more normal tone.

Gavvie took out his phone and played the audio recording of Jennifer Tuley confessing to rape. Izzy tossed Mickey the camera.

“Nobody watches it,” she ordered. “It gets destroyed.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Yevgeny looked down at the floor. He wasn't about to tell them why he'd been at her apartment. Ian looked at him for a long time, and Yevgeny had a feeling he knew. Maybe not Mickey, but Ian for sure.

“I should kill all three of you,” Mickey said, taking the camera to the kitchen table.

“Oh, fuck, not that one!” Izzy grabbed it and dug around in her satchel bag. “This one.”

“You really did get the camera?” Gavvie asked, surprised.

“Yeah, but what if that crazy bitch had come after me or something and taken it back? I needed a decoy.”

Ian pulled Yevgeny against him into an embrace and rubbed his back. He whispered so nobody would hear, “You didn't, did you?”

“No,” Yevgeny replied quietly.

“Good boy.” Ian kissed his forehead and released him.

“Well, now that we're all coming clean,” Ian said. “Let me just clear the air and say guys do get raped. It happened to me, and it happened to Dad.”

“And Mom,” Mickey added.

Izzy and Gavvie didn't seem all that phased.

“Well we're all pretty attractive,” Izzy finally said, and Yevgeny shoved the side of her head playfully.

It wasn't a light matter, or a joking matter, but the Milkoviches were a fucked up bunch anyway so why not? Yevgeny wanted those light-hearted comments and jokes because he knew only time would really take care of what happened to him, and they would help along time way.

Mickey put the broken camera in the trash, taking out the SIM card and breaking that too. He sighed and asked Yevgeny, “Do you want us to go to the police? We have the confession now?”

“It could help other kids too,” Ian said. “You're probably not her first and probably won't be her last either.”

Yevgeny hesitated. “You don't think anybody would find out?”

“If they do, fuck them,” Mickey said. “We'll say they got their facts mixed up and it was Izzy. People would be ready to scalp that bitch.”

“Ooh, yeah!” Izzy said, oddly excited about pretending to be the victim. “I'm a good fake crier.”

“Let's talk to a detective first,” Ian said, being the voice of reason. “I'm sure there are lots of laws to protect minors in this situation.”

“What about when she just disappears and stops teaching?” Izzy wanted to know. “Won't people wonder where she went?”

“She went scuba diving and got eaten by a shark, “Gavvie said. “Anyone who has her on their Facebook will believe that.”

===============

After the little ones had gone to bed, and Yevgeny was still up at the kitchen table doing his homework, Ian came into the kitchen and sat down across from him, just having worked out. Yevgeny glanced at him.

“Kash Karib,” Ian said, drumming his fingers against the tabletop. “That was mine.”

Yevgeny continued to stare blankly at him.

“He was married with kids, in his thirties,” Ian continued. “I worked for him. I was fifteen, and I was his fuck toy.”

Yevgeny put his pen down.

“At first, for years, actually,” Ian said, finally looking at his son in the eyes. “I thought maybe because he was so closeted and I was so open and we just were together so much that maybe I just woke up the gay in him and it was convenient for both of us, but there were so many shady gay clubs around and websites. All kinds of access to gay men, and he picked me.”

He briefly bit his bottom lip and said, “He was after a kid. And there are people like that, Yev. They have a way of making you feel older and more important and special, but you're none of those things to them.”

“She said she'd been through lots of kids like me,” Yevgeny confessed. “Girls too.”

Ian nodded, unsurprised.

“A lot of those kids were probably scared too,” he said. “Scared to go to the cops, or to even tell anyone.”

Mickey came into the kitchen, curious to know what was going on. Ian and Yevgeny looked at him. Mickey went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water. He sat down too.

“I know that part of you feels like you're to blame,” Ian continued, not bothering to catch Mickey up. “And it will take a long time for that part of you to stop, but if it helps, your Dad and I-your Mom too- have been around the block and we don't blame you at all.”

“No, we don't,” Mickey said, taking a drink of water. “And not only do you have fuckin' decent parents, you have fuckin' good siblings too. Little shits running off.”

Ian and Yevgeny chuckled softly.

“I, uh, need to finish this paper for English,” Yevgeny said, giving an apologetic smile.

“Yeah.” Mickey stood up and kissed his head, scrunching his hair.

Ian stood up too and said, “Night, Yevvie.” He kissed his cheek.

“Night,” Yevgeny said.

Once he was alone in the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and saw he had several unread text messages from Jennifer Tuley. He erased them all and sent back a final message before deleting her number.

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed the outcome. It's different, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't stop doing terrible things to Yevgeny, I know. I apologize. I hope you're enjoying this series, and as always, kudos and comments and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
